NOTHING BUT LOVE , Because No One Is Alone
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Villetta & Ougi. Minha versão para os acontecimentos entre os episódios 21 e 22.


- Você poderia... continuar com o que iria dizer? – os olhos dourados o fitavam de uma maneira ao mesmo tempo esperançosa e gentil. – "Ela é minha..." ? O que eu sou?

- V-você é... – foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar, diante de seu questionamento, antes que ela o interrompesse.

- Eu... não me importo em me tomar uma _eleven_. – a brisa um pouco mais forte que soprou naquele instante não foi o suficiente para que ele sequer piscasse, mantendo a atenção e surpresa ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas em um tom de voz tão sincero. Villetta aproximou-se e colocou uma das mãos no tronco da arvore próximo aos dois, antes de questioná-lo, novamente. - Ougi-san... por favor... o que eu sou para você?

Kaname olhou a face bonita e morena à sua frente, sinceramente perdido. Claro, não seria a primeira vez. Pouco tempo depois que ele a encontrou, ferida e desacordada em um beco próximo ao cais, mesmo sem saber o seu nome, aos poucos, sua gentileza e dedicação ao completo estranho que a encontrou não passaram despercebidas pelo rapaz. Seja por um lanche decorado que ela sempre lembrava de entregar-lhe, ou um sorriso caloroso ao dizer "Sejam bem-vindo" todas as vezes que ele retornava das difíceis missões servindo a Zero. Será que ela ainda estaria ao seu lado se soubesse de suas atividades com a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros, durante as longas horas que passava afastado de casa? Mesmo sem saber sobre seu passado, mesmo tendo esquecido suas memórias, ela não era japonesa. Seu sotaque, e fisionomia claramente denunciavam isso. E como todos da Britannia, com certeza, ela deveria odiar Zero, os Cavaleiros Negros e consequentemente, seus aliados.

E mesmo que ela pudesse desconsiderar todos aqueles fatos, não seria correto fazê-la envolver-se com algo tão perigoso. Somente a vida dele já era o bastante. Com certeza ela não havia sobrevivido a uma tentativa de assassinato, para arriscar-se por sua ligação com ele.

Mas nem mesmo aqueles ótimos argumentos foram o bastante para que ele não se sentisse pequeno diante do olhar esperançoso com que Villetta o fitava.

- Você é uma amiga. – ele disse, lentamente.

- Ougi-san... eu... eu não o vejo da mesma forma. – disse, aproximando-se um pouco mais. – Todos esses dias em que você cuidou de mim. Todos esses dias em que estivemos juntos, eu... eu realmente...

- Gratidão. – Kaname falou, interrompendo-a.

- Gratidão? – perguntou, confusa.

- Como você disse, eu cuidei de você. E você está com amnésia. Seus sentimentos são apenas os de gratidão. – ele se afastou, observando-a seriamente. - Você está confusa. Agradeço por suas palavras, mas você não precisa se sentir assim.

Villetta sentiu-se como uma criança tola e ingênua. Desfazendo a proximidade que havia estabelecido, olhou para o chão, envergonhada por ter deixado seus sentimentos aflorarem tão livremente, apenas para serem facilmente rejeitados.

- Já está ficando tarde... vamos para casa? – ele sugeriu, apenas querendo desfazer o clima estranho em que se encontravam.

- Tenho que comprar umas coisas para o jantar. Pode ir na frente.

- Eu acompanho você.

- Não precisa. – finalmente levantando o rosto, ela forçou um sorriso, apesar de sentir os olhos molhados.

- Tem certeza? Posso ajudá-la a carregar as compras.

- Não se preocupe. Estarei bem. Vejo você depois. – antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela apressou o passo e distanciou-se, sem olhar para trás. Não saberia disfarçar sua decepção se ficassem juntos por mais algum momento.

Kaname a observou enquanto ela saía dos jardins da escola e ao vê-la longe de si, ele sentiu o peito apertado, enquanto em sua mente, a palavra "Mentiroso!" ecoava insistentemente. Respirando fundo, ele sentou-se na grama, apoiando as costas no tronco da arvore e olhou para o céu claro, sem nenhuma vontade de retornar para casa.

Desde que havia aceitado seguir os sonhos de Naoto, Ougi decidiu que sua vida seria totalmente devotada a restituir a dignidade e honra dos japoneses, não importando as conseqüências. E por muito tempo, ele seguiu fielmente seus ideais, relacionando-se apenas com seus companheiros da resistência. Eles eram seus amigos e a base, seu lar. Até conhecê-la. O apartamento sempre tão vazio, onde somente passos solitários podiam ser ouvidos e que ele, por diversas vezes, pensou em desfazer-se por falta de uso, agora era o importante local em que lhe era permitido deixar de lado todo o ódio e planos de conspiração. Ele podia ser apenas alguém apreciando a companhia de outra pessoa, conversando sobre assuntos triviais do dia-a-dia, mas sempre soube que logo que ela se recuperasse completamente, aquela pequena utopia teria um fim. E, mesmo na noite anterior, quando ele havia decidido que já era o momento de entregá-la às autoridades competentes, temendo pela segurança dela, não conseguia entender o sentimento inquietante que o acompanhou por todo o caminho, até que fossem desviados para o festival na Academia Ashford.

Quando foi exatamente que ele começou a sentir-se daquela maneira? Claro que o momento em que ela acordou e lhe presenteou com a visão frontal de seu belo corpo totalmente nu não podia ser facilmente esquecido, mas, era mais que isso. Muito mais... Agora, durante suas missões, desejando trazer paz e estabilidade para todos os japoneses, Ougi desejava um lugar na qual eles pudessem ficar juntos, sem conflitos. Ele a queria em sua vida para assegurar a ela pelo menos um pouco daquela sensação calorosa que Villetta sempre lhe proporcionava, a cada instante em que os olhos dourados, como o pôr-do-sol, o fitavam.

Ele respirou fundo, mais uma vez, antes de levantar-se. Se ao menos a vida pudesse ser tão simples. Colocando as mãos no bolso da jaqueta, ele começou a andar, à caminho de casa. Seus passos eram lentos e suas pernas estavam pesadas, como se ao demorar para chegar, pudesse colocar suas preocupações para trás, junto com sua sombra que arrastava-se preguiçosamente.

Inevitavelmente, ao cair da noite, ele havia chegado e soube, mesmo antes de abrir a porta, que o jantar já estava pronto, pelo cheiro gostoso que sentiu, mas ao contrario das outras vezes, não a encontrou na cozinha. Silenciosamente, Kaname adentrou pelo apartamento, mas ao escutar o choro abafado, foi em direção ao quarto e ao vê-la sentada na cama, abraçando uma blusa que costumava ser dele e que agora ela usava para dormir, sentou-se ao seu lado, preocupado, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Villetta se encolheu ao sentir o toque dele em seu ombro.

- Não! – disse, apertando mais ainda o tecido entre as mãos.

Ougi recuou, não acreditando que aquele tom de voz era o mesmo da pessoa que sempre lhe falava com extrema doçura, antes que ela falasse mais uma vez, com a voz trêmula.

- Não seja gentil comigo... – virando-se, de cabeça baixa, ela fitava o chão. – Não precisa mais ser gentil comigo.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntou, sinceramente confuso.

- Você deve sentir por mim, o mesmo sentimento de alguém que cuida de um gato de rua perdido. Mas, mesmo um gato se afeiçoa pela pessoa que lhe trata com carinho. – suspendendo o olhar, ele pôde ver uma lágrima derramar-se por sua bela face, fazendo com que seu coração se sentisse apertado. – Não lembro quem sou, quem eu era, mas não estou confusa ao ponto de não conseguir perceber meus sentimentos por você. E eles são fortes o bastante para que eu não os encare como gratidão! – ela colocou as mãos no rosto, querendo abafar o choro que se tornou mais intenso, sem ao menos perceber o quanto aquelas palavras aprisionadas por tanto tempo em seu coração, estavam lhe machucando.

Sentindo os braços dele ao redor de si, encostou sua face em seu peito e as lágrimas que ainda caiam umedeceram a blusa que ele vestia.

- Você não é um gato de rua. – disse, gentilmente. – Por favor, não chore.

Ela soluçou novamente, agarrando o tecido das costas de Kaname com as duas mãos, abraçando-o apertado.

- Desculpe tê-la feito pensar dessa maneira. Nunca foi minha intenção.

- Está tudo bem. Não é culpa sua se fui tola o bastante para ter me apaixonado em uma situação como essa. - ela aconchegou-se no abraço, sorrindo tristemente. – Desculpe ter lhe incomodado.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Afinal... sou tão tolo quanto você. – aquela frase, fez com que ela se afastasse e o fitasse, surpresa. Ougi, acariciou seu rosto, enxugando uma nova lágrima que descia pela sua bochecha. Lenta e cuidadosamente ele inclinou-se, beijando-a. Mesmo querendo entregar-se à aquela sensação que a muito desejava, ela se afastou, fitando-o seriamente.

- Ougi-san... o que eu sou para você? – perguntou, novamente.

Como ele poderia resistir à aquele olhar e a sensação de tê-la tão perto de si? Com ela ao seu lado, a vida poderia ser mais fácil. A vida poderia, pelo menos, ser mais feliz. Mesmo que aquele fosse apenas o primeiro passo de muitos, mesmo que mais preocupações pudessem surgir a todo instante, Ougi tinha certeza que valeria a pena. Ele não poderia mais ir em frente, sem a sensação da boca rosada e quente junto a sua. E ao contrário da primeira vez, em que ele apenas manteve um olhar confuso, incapaz de responder-lhe, agora, ele sorriu, presenteando-a com um olhar cheio de convicção.

- Você é a pessoa para qual eu sempre quero retornar.

- Ougi-san... – foi tudo o que conseguiu murmurar, ao sentir sua mão sendo segurada carinhosamente, antes que ele a pusesse em seu peito. E ela imaginou se poderia existir um contraste mais bonito.

- Me chame de Kaname. Não somos estranhos um para o outro.

E com aquelas simples palavras, seu sorriso se tornou mais largo e extremamente feliz, e ela inclinou-se para um outro beijo. Real e caloroso. Ela podia sentir os dedos dele em sua nuca, massageando-a ao mesmo tempo em que um de seus braços a trazia para mais perto de si, abraçando a cintura curvilínea. Aqueles carinhos logo se transformaram em algo mais intimo e, lentamente, eles deitaram juntos. Ougi beijou seu queixo, provou a pele macia do pescoço, enquanto sentia as mãos de Villetta retirarem sua jaqueta. Beijando o espaço entre suas clavículas, sentindo o gosto doce e o cheiro suave de sua pele, lembrou-se das vezes que, ao observá-la sem que percebesse, havia se questionado se sua pele achocolatada era tão macia e perfumada quanto parecia. Villetta acariciou os braços dele, não musculosos, mas bem definidos, o abdômen rígido escondido pela roupa e tocou a pele sensível ao redor de seu umbigo, tentando desabotoar a calça que vestia e aquele toque foi o bastante para fazê-lo estremecer, mas ao interromper o beijo, ela lhe deu certeza das suas intenções, com o olhar sedutor que o fitava.

Ougi lentamente desabotoou o vestido que ela usava, fazendo-a concentrar-se na sensação de ser acariciada por ele, os dedos macios passeando por sua pele deixavam para trás todos os pensamentos confusos e incertos que haviam preenchido sua mente, naquela mesma cama, onde por diversas noites adormeceu observando-o dormir no sofá próximo. Nada possuía tanto significado quanto o calor de tê-lo junto a si. Ao sentir os beijos suaves explorando seus seios, Villetta gemeu, chamando-o pelo seu primeiro nome e tendo certeza de que o passado não tinha mais importância. Ela renascia à medida que o corpo dele comprimia-se contra o seu. Kaname a beijou, novamente, sem pressa, como se quisesse memorizar a maciez de seus lábios, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, dizendo a si mesma que, naquele exato momento, seu futuro havia começado.

**FIM.**

**Obs**: o titulo dessa fic é baseado na primeira linha da musica Callin' , tocada no episódio 20 de Code Geass, cantada por Sakai Mikio.

**"_Dakara ai o sakebu shika nai dare mo ga hitori ja nai kara_" **

**"Então eu não irei gritar por nada além de amor, pois ninguem está sozinho" **


End file.
